Waiting Patiently
by Mickarius Smith
Summary: Hinata waits patiently for the one she loves to accept her, accept them, but it has finally taken it's toll. She can no longer sit idly, but she will not rush her. No, she will do what she has to and the consequences... terrible.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_

_**Waiting Patiently for You**_

Hinata spent her time waiting. She sat at the back of the classroom, for most of high school waiting. She sat there, her indigo hair in a messy bun, her lavender eyes missing nothing. Creamy flawless skin drew some suitors, who were denied.

Always denied. For Hinata waited, watching the object of her affections prance around the room, promiscuous as always. The object of her affections denied any and all affection for her.

Hinata was patient though, almost patient to a fault. She ignored her own pain, her hurt at the constant neglect. She knew the object of her affections was still in denial. Her love tried to deny their feelings for Hinata.

They had been friends of course, secretly so nerdy Hinata would not sully her love's popular status. Then, one evening they kissed and her love was lost to her. Avoiding her, teasing her, making her the life miserable because she was angry.

Hinata understood of course, she was no catch. At least she thought so, but Hinata found herself selfish. She would wait for her love. Even if the pain of waiting was unmanageable.

Her blonde haired blue eyed love, popular and friendly. Yes, Hinata loved her object of affection more than anyone did. Few people knew it. Shikamaru the genius, Sasuke always watchful, Shino always silent.

They tried to persuade Hinata away, but Hinata would smile always the same smile. "I have to wait, how else can I prove myself if I can't _wait_?"

They found it pointless after a while. For Hinata was not afraid to wait.

Shikamaru watched Hinata who waited. He loved the stubborn girl like a little sister. He knew she was in pain, but when she came to school full of despair and with a deep cut on her wrist he knew it was time to put it to a stop.

He went to Hinata's love and forced them to listen, told them that if they forced Hinata to wait longer they would kill her. Hinata was patient to a fault with other people, so patient she would hurt herself to escape pain, but not rush her love.

He went to Hinata's love and forced them to listen.

XXX

Ino stood in all black at the back of the class in _her_ seat. No one knew it but Hinata had had a blood infection, it had spread too fats and Hinata had kept silent… Ino knew it was her fault, Shikamaru had told her so.

Ino sat in _her_ seat. She who waited so patiently for her to be ready and willing. Ino knew she was in love with Hinata; she just never wanted to be. Her family was entirely too homophobic for Ino to be happy with a woman.

So Ino denied it for the longest time, fought a losing battle. She was close to finally giving in when Shikamaru showed her what she was doing to Hinata. Therefore, Ino prepared herself, readying herself to give in fully.

She had told her parents, wrote a letter to Hinata, told her friends, posted it on all of her websites. Told _everyone_ that she was in love with Hinata, the weird girl in the back of the class who was unsettlingly quiet.

The girl she had her friends tease incessantly. There were varying reactions. Her parents stopped looking at her; she lost some friends, gained some real ones. Nevertheless, the day she went to tell Hinata, who would have been the last to know.

She never like the internet, the teacher had told them she was in the hospital. Then the next day she had gotten no news. Then the next day it was reported Hinata had passed away. Ino had never gotten so much attention.

Ino loved attention, thrived on it even. When she started getting it for the passing of her love, she did not want it.

Ino walked into the graveyard, the funeral was over a few hours ago. Walking to the grave, she saw Shikamaru and Sasuke were there, two of her best friends. Shino had not been at school for the last few days.

They saw her approach and Sasuke left immediately. "Shika-kun…" She said as he walked by her.

"I know." He said, walking passed her. She stepped to the grave.

_Here lies Hyuuga Hinata_

_12/27/94 - 1/1/11_

_Devoted friend, loving daughter, caring sister, patient human._

_Rest in Peace_

"Not patient enough." Seeing these words Ino broke down again. She began apologizing frantically and screaming. It began to rain and Ino fell onto the stone sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" Ino repeated.

She sobbed uncontrollably and put the lamented note on the gravestone. It was folded. "I'm so sorry! A day earlier and… NO! _Hinata!_" She screamed into the night.

Shino went to the grave of his beloved and picked up the note. He wanted to know desperately what she wrote.

_Dear Hina-ko,_

_I am ready. I know I have made you wait too long and I am happy you have waited. I am ready to finally give myself to you. I told my family and friends that I am in love with you, if you really truly still want me meet me on the roof at lunch._

_I love you to the core of my very soul, and if it is wrong, I do not ever want to be right. Please Hinata, meet me. I need you._

_Yours always,_

_Ino_

_**P.S.**__ I will wait as long as I need to for you._

He stared at the simplistic note. And read it aloud, to the grave so Hinata could hear it. He smiled gently and laced it on the floor.

_**Six Months Later**_

Ino sat on the roof, where she always sat at lunch. Every day. Her popular friends stopped talking to her altogether, not that she minded. She just wanted to wait for Hinata. She smiled to herself.

The irony of the situation, she really could not live without Hinata there, she had waited exactly how long she made Hinata wait. To the day, and now she would find her because she could not wait any longer.

Taking a few steps Ino jumped, four stories. As she fell she felt peace, and hoped to be reunited with her love, desperately.


End file.
